Choco
by Minibit
Summary: Edward claims he knows the best way to eat chocolate, but Roy will have to guess without hints if he wants to know. At least, no more hints than he's already been dropping. A cute Roy x Ed


A/N: For some reason, when I get sick with a cold, I ALWAYS crave chocolate. I KNOW it will make me worse, I KNOW sugar will only chafe my sore throat, but I can't get rid of the idea that creamy milk choco would feel so goood~

*sigh*

Fanfic time.

* * *

That Roy Mustang was a man about town, Edward already knew. What he did not become aware of until his mission to restore his and Al's bodies was complete, was that this had side effects.

Namely, women had a habit of sending gifts to his desk.

Usually it wasn't a big deal, gifts did not arrive on a daily basis, and the only trouble they caused the handsome colonel was the effort it took to brush a handful of flowers or some such into the trash-bin beside his desk. He never looked at the names or numbers carefully signed to them, because as terrible as he was sure it sounded, their presence indicated he'd already had his fun with that person, and he wasn't interested in anything more complex than that. Whatever they were hoping to gain from sending a gift could wither away in the trash with the flowers, and he felt a little bad, he really did, but ultimately, it was better than leading a person on when none of the flat, colorless faces could possibly hold his interest for more than a night.

Usually, at least, that was how he dealt with it. Edward had commented only the first few times on the gifts that he shoved aside without a second glance, with the same miffed tone he always used when commenting on his superior's love life. Jealousy of the attention, or resentment, Roy was sure, was the cause of the vivacious blond's irritation. However...

Some ladies were more, how to say it, more _obsessive_ than others.

Some things were a bit too much for the trash basket. Like a paper bowl of chocolates tall enough that he couldn't see past it when he sat down.

He stared at it a moment, debating. For one thing, it was too big for the trash bin; if he shoved them in there, there wouldn't be any room for the papers he was sure to have to send after it at some point. For another... well, chocolate was chocolate.

After a minute's indecision, he shrugged and pulled a paper off of the pile he was supposed to go through that day – sure that it was nothing too important, he folded it into a crude dome, and poured the greater part of the wrapped treats into it before standing up and depositing it in the center of the desk-collection which took up the rest of the office.

"Sweet." Edward grinned, plunging a fist into the bowl while Mustang retreated to his desk. "No pun intended" he added, through a mouthful of chocolate.

Roy stopped, halfway through sitting down, the joke sinking in. "That was bad, Fullmetal."

"I thought it was funny" Havoc grinned, leaning to snag a piece as he sat down. "And you don't get to complain about anything, chief, not when women are trying to give you death by love-chocolates."

"What'll we do if these have, y'know, drugs in them?" Breda wondered, twisting a wrapper absently.

"Whadaya mean, 'drugs'? These are love chocolates, why would someone poison them?" This from Edward, confused and speaking through a mouthful of chocolates.

Roy smirked, and Havoc and Breda stared at Edward, before they glanced at each other and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

The morning passed without anyone enlightening a miffed Edward, and when the clock struck noon and all but Edward and Mustang – one of whom was antisocial, and the other forbidden on gunpoint from Hawkeye to leave the office before his work was through, had left for lunch, there was still a fair amount of chocolate left on both desks.

"They could at least have explained it." Ed muttered, pushing his chair back to sit on the desk and plunge his hand into the bowl again.

"Never mind, Fullmetal." Roy eyed the chocolates left on his desk. "Geez, might have to leave the rest for the night janitors at this rate."

Staring at the treats, Roy missed the peculiar look Edward directed at him for a full minute before he settled back on his elbows, unwrapping a treat and tossing it in the air, catching it between his teeth.

"Betcha you can't guess the best way to eat these." He said absently. Looking up, Roy watched the youth chew, a faint pink hue on his tan cheeks.

"What, by playing games with them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he eyed the reclining youth.

"Nope."

The silence wore on, and Edward was peeling off a second piece before Roy figured out he wasn't going to answer.

"What, is this a guessing game?"

"You're slow on the uptake, for someone so popular." Edward commented, spitting out the last word as if it left a bad taste.

"You can at least give me a hint"

"You've. Had. Plenty." The alchemist returned, tilting his head backward to look upside-down at the colonel through his bangs.

For a minute, Roy stayed stuck – no, more like paralyzed, in that stare, before Edward blinked and he could breathe again.

Clearing his throat for no reason, Roy scrambled for his old train of thought, and grabbed a second piece of chocolate, rather violently.

"The best way to eat chocolate is to just eat it" he said, distracted. "Isn't it?"

"Mn." Edward grunted, noncommittal, up-ending Roy's empty origami work from earlier and inviting himself over to the colonel's desk to sit on it, drawing a strangled exclamation from the older man's throat as he casually picked off another piece from the bowl there. "There's lots of ways to eat chocolate, so that means one way must be better than the others. You're clever enough, if a bit slow, I'm sure you can figure it out."

Roy gulped, still adjusting to Edward's close proximity. Breaking his space bubble was a habit Edward had been developing consistently since he opted to stay in the military after restoring his arm and Al's body. And if he was being completely honest about it, the colonel would have to say he didn't really mind. Actually, he liked it a bit more than was socially acceptable.

The Fullmetal alchemist had a bad habit of interrupting his pulse when he got that close, or whenever he went without his long-sleeved jacket in the summer, or when he pulled a stunt like bending backward to stare him down with gold eyes like a goddamn contortionist or, well, actually, if it was Edward, he really didn't have to do much to get the colonel's heartbeat hammering. It was a reaction Roy did his best to disguise behind indifference, but even so, well.

Edward was perceptive, after all. He was certain the kid had to have noticed, and so he just thanked his stars that he'd chosen not to comment on it yet. Hell, he was pretty sure he'd caught the kid staring at him a few times, as well, though the implications of that were a bit much for him to handle without strong liquor.

He was very pointedly not staring at the moment, however, chewing a chocolate and looking up at the ceiling, leaning back on his arms.

"Letting it melt, then?" he guessed, pulling another chocolate for himself, and noting there were only a few left. The kid ate fast.

"Closer, but not quite."

Edward twisted, leaning on an elbow to reach for another piece, flipping it up and catching it deftly between two fingers.

It would have slipped and fallen to the floor, if his hand had still been steel, Roy noted, resting his chin on one fist as he watched the younger alchemist unwrap and happily pop the sweet into his mouth. It was still a little strange to remember that he was one hundred percent flesh and hot blood now; well, except for his leg; especially when he insisted on keeping that tacky red coat he was so well known for; with that effectively clothing his arm and shoulder, the only proof that his arm was flesh again was the hand, over which he still wore a glove.

'Habit', he'd excused it as, but Roy half-thought he wore the silly things just to annoy him. Idly, as he reached for another chocolate, rolling it back and forth over his tongue, he couldn't help thinking it'd be a treat to get that coat and shirt off of him and see what he looked like with uninterrupted skin and toned muscle over his shoulders and chest, instead of a harsh seam of cold steel and scars.

Swallowing hard at the image, Roy found himself choking on the chocolate in his mouth, seeing stars as the lump lodged painfully in his throat.

"Hey, you okay?"

Forcing down the chocolate, he sucked a lungful of air and nodded, looking up to find Edward closer than he would have expected. That didn't help much.

"Choking isn't the best way to eat them, if that was a guess." Edward commented, returning to his previous stance and grabbing two more of the sweets.

"I'm not going to be able to guess if you keep eating them all." Roy pointed out, frowning as he snatched another and bit it in half. "Maybe eating it in small pieces?"

"Nope."

"Melting it first and then drinking it?"

"Nope."

"Then maybe having it as a chocolate liqueur?"

"Do you really think I'd suggest that?"

"Good point."

Roy frowned, reaching for the bowl again and drawing his hand back with a start. "Hey!" he protested, looking up in time to see Edward pushing a brown sphere past his stained lips. "How am I supposed to figure it out if you've eaten them all!"

"It's still possible." Edward pronounced around the chocolate.

"Easier if I can experiment." Roy huffed, folding his arms on the desk. Silence forced his gaze back upward, Edward was looking down and away, a red flush covering his cheeks.

"Still possible." He mumbled, words garbled a little by the chocolate slowly melting in his mouth.

He stared. Actually he was pretty sure his mouth dropped open a little.

Because there was just no way, regardless of how many times he might have caught the young alchemist staring, regardless of how much he might wish the increased touches and decreased proximity between them of late had been intentional, regardless of any inane and illegal fantasies that may have danced through his mind when he dared to wish, there was no way in hell Edward was suggesting what he thought he was suggesting.

And yet, he was pretty sure he was, and a smile grew slowly over his face as the answer sank in.

Roy stood up, pushing back the chair as he did so. Edward jumped a bit, but didn't move as he circled the desk to stand in front of the seated alchemist.

His breath caught as Roy took hold of his chin, and tilted his flushed face upward, leaning down, himself.

"Then is it... like this?" he murmured, cautiously placing a steadying hand on the desk beside handsome youth.

Edward didn't move or speak, but he didn't flinch or resist as the colonel leaned down to cover his lips with his own, using the hand on his chin to gently tilt his head, stealing away the chocolate on his tongue with a sweep of dizzying flavour.

"Bingo." Edward breathed, resting his forehead against the older man's and bringing his hands up to rest on the stiff shoulders of his uniform.

Roy swallowed, and laughed quietly, enjoying the blond's surprised jerk as he tilted to lick a spot of chocolate from his cheek.

"I agree, it's a shame we're out of chocolates now." He murmured, watching the red on his cheeks darken as he glared.

"Your own fault for taking so long to figure it out."

"Ah, that's true I guess." Roy admitted, straightening about halfway. "I've never been very good at subtlety."

"You thought that was subtle?" Edward asked incredulously. Roy blinked – what, an obscure idea like that was supposed to be obvious? Perhaps someone who'd taken in the knowledge of the gate could see straight through it, but how-

"What about this then?" Edward smirked, curving one arm around the startled colonel's neck and pressing their lips together again.

It was at that point Roy decided argument was pointless and took away valuable seconds that he could be spending searching for more of the burning flavour behind the chocolate that still coated the blond's tongue, and so he gave it up, and surrendered to the deliciously unsteadying sensation of kissing Edward.

Lunch break ended far, far too soon, and the sound of voices in the hallway brought a reminder of their impending lack of privacy through the pulse beating hard in his ears.

"So," Edward said, breathlessly, holding on to the front of Roy's shirt while he tried to get his breath back with his nose buried in gold hair. "Want to meet me after work?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Edward wore a devious smirk as he gently removed himself from the desk and Mustang's arms, but the tremble remaining in his voice belied his steady tone.

"I was thinking ice cream."

"Pass."

Edward stopped halfway through a step, confused as he turned to face him again.

"Why don't you just come home with me, instead?"

He froze for a moment, before grinning and nodding once as the door opened and the others started re-entering the office. An expression that lit up the room with the same cyclone of mischief and determination that had kept him insane since the kid was twelve. Except he wasn't a kid anymore, somewhere along the line Fullmetal had grown into a beautiful example of a man, while retaining the same shining grin he was sure he'd never get tired of.

* * *

A/N: yeah, yeah, I know, who didn't see that one coming? But it was fun to write, and with chocolate on my mind, it had to happen.

Also as of this writing up to chapter 7 has been posted of my chapter RoyEd fic 'Of the Cloth' and the last few have all been sad, so I wanted to post a cute story!

Please to review and check out my others, thaaaanks!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
